


Puppy Love

by NellyHarrison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, mentions of pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the pack mentions it over and over again, Erica manages to convince Derek to get a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so mistakes are my own!

"Please Derek?" Erica begged, wrapping her arms around him from behind as he attempted to make dinner for them. The two had been living together since Erica turned 18. Most of the pack lived in the refurbished Hale house, making pack bonding and training a lot easier. While most of the time, the house was full of people wandering around and privacy was just a seven letter word. However, it had become a bit of a tradition that on Saturday nights, the house was to be empty. Most of them either spent time with their families or took the time to take their significant others out on a date, while Derek and Erica kept the house to themselves. Derek would make dinner, Erica was in charge of the movie, and the two would cuddle and talk about whatever they needed to discuss.

"I said no, Erica. It wouldn’t work out," Derek replied, shaking his head as he stirred the sauce.

"But- But pleaseeeee?" she said, moving so she was between him and the stove and he got a good look at her pout.

"That’s not fair. You’re not allowed to use the pout against me. You know I can’t resist it," he told her, glaring at her playfully. When she simply pouted harder, he sighed and kissed her nose. "We can’t get a dog. Who would take care of it?"

Now that he was at least more open to the idea, Erica moved so she was behind him once more, her fingers playing with the hem of his shirt while he continued cooking. ”I’ve been talking to the gang. We all want one, and we’re all willing to help take care of it. I just told them that it was up to you. It’s your house in the end babe,” she stated, kissing the back of his neck.

He finished cooking the sauce and went to pour it over the chicken and pasta. ”You know, you guys really don’t play fair. You know that right?”

"Yes I know, but that’s why you love us." She reached up to cup his cheek, then leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss. "So we’ll go tomorrow?" she proposed, her eyes wide with hope.

Derek sighed and nodded. ”You know I can’t say no to you,” he pointed out, kissing her sweetly.

The rest of night had gone on as usual, with teasing, seducing, and pleasing until the early hours of the morning. The next morning, Erica got up early and made a big breakfast for everyone. She was usually the one in charge of breakfast, as she tended to wake up early due on Sundays out of habit. Slowly but surely, everyone made their way down and grabbed the food they wanted then spread out in the kitchen, dining room, and living room. When Derek came down, his hair ruffled from sleep and his grey wife beater lifted slightly, showing off his abs, she gave him a small smile.

"Morning baby," he murmured, giving her a sweet kiss.

"Morning. You gonna be ready in a half an hour to go?" she asked him, plating the omelette she made for him.

Isaac perked up from his spot at the kitchen island. ”Where are you two going?” he asked before shoving a bite of pancake into his mouth.

Erica looked over at Derek and he groaned slightly. ”We’re going to get a puppy,” he muttered, grabbing a cup of coffee and taking a long sip.

It seemed that at the word “puppy”, everyone came running in, causing Erica to laugh slightly.

"A puppy?"

"No way! Seriously?"

"What kind?"

"Can we come?"

"It better not pee everywhere."

"Can we get a beagle?"

"No, I want a big dog!"

"Shut up!" Derek shouted, rubbing his hand over his face. "Erica and I are going to choose the puppy and you will all love it. Now leave me alone. You know I don’t do mornings." He disappeared out to the porch, and Erica shook her head slightly.

"We’ll get a cute puppy, I promise," she assured them, then grabbed a plate for herself before joining her boyfriend on the porch.

Later that day, Derek and Erica were walking around the pound, Erica having insisted that there were far too many dogs that needed homes already. There were a few dogs that had caught their eyes, but none had really seemed like theirs. Derek was about to give up when his eyes landed on a set of eyes looking up at him. They belonged to a cute little bulldog covered in white with brown patches of fur. He knelt down in front of the dog and felt a small smile grow on his lips when the dog put his paw on the metal in front of him. His hand reached forward and pet his paw, and the little dog let its tongue fall out as it seemed to smile.

"You like that one?" Erica asked, standing behind him.

"Yeah… I don’t know why, but I think this one’s it," he tried to explain.

Erica nodded and leaned down to kiss his head, then went over to the woman working to make the adoption official, leaving Derek with the little bulldog.

Rosie was the best puppy that any of the pack could have asked for. She was friendly, very attentive, and she loved to cuddle. She knew when things were wrong, who needed attention, and she was house trained within a few days. While all of the pack members loved Rosie and spent as much time with her, she was closest to Derek. They had a bond that confused everyone but Erica. She had seen them that day in the pound and knew that there was something special there.

During Rosie’s first Saturday night at the Hale house, she let Derek and Erica cuddle on the couch while she lay on the floor next to them.

"I’m surprised she’s not trying to keep you to herself tonight," Erica commented, giggling softly.

Derek chuckled along and kissed the side of her head. ”Rosie may be my little girl, but even she knows that you’ll always be my number one.” Erica lifted her chin to look up at him and smiled softly before meeting him for a sweet kiss, Rosie looking up with her tongue out, a sure sign that she was just as happy as they were.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I originally posted this on one of my roleplaying accounts on Tumblr. Feedback is always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
